Love Story
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Kim likes Tommy. Tommy likes Kim. Her dad forbids that they even see each other as friends. They go in secret. It's a love story! It's a songfic.


Love Story

**I am sorry it took so long to post well anything. I got grounded and then my computer crashed. I am using my mom's so bear with me. My dad is trying to make it we only get 30 minutes on the computer and game system, so this is kind of hard to do with only 30 minutes. This is from Kimberly's point of view.**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

I looked at the new boy, Tommy. He was so cute. He had longish hair. He seemed to love the colors green and white. I wonder if we have any classes with him.

"Kim? Kim? Kimberly!" Zack shouted. I snapped out of my daydreams.

"Ooh, Kimberly has a crush," said Trini.

"Who?" asked Jason, not as a jealous person, but just to make sure she was safe.

"The new boy, Tommy," said Trini.

Jason shrugged," He's a good kid. I think he'll be okay, but one slip up and he's gone."

"How do you know how the new lad's characteristics?" asked Billy. Jason looked over to Trini.

Trini sighed and said," He asked how you know how he acts."

"He moved in next door to me. He was quite shy and didn't talk much, but I did get to talk a little before the competition," said Jason. I listened to their conversation with dimmed interest. I went back to staring at Tommy. He looked at me. I quickly looked away embarrassed. I was blushing deep red. What I didn't know, until later on, is that I hurt his feelings deeply and lowered his self-esteem.

**A few months later…**

There was a masked ball that I went to. It was amazing. I close my eyes and I remember. I was standing there on a balcony in summer air.

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

I remember the lights, the party, and the ball gowns. I remember seeing Tommy making his way through the crowd.

"Hello," said Tommy, uncomfortably.

"Hey," I said, and I smiled. Little did I know….

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Little did I know, that you were my Romeo. You threw pebbles when you were mad. My dad picked me.

"Stay away from Kim," said my dad. I cried on the staircase when you ran off. You heard me and came back. I clung to you, begging you not to leave me. You held me tightly, whispering words of comfort.

"Tommy, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting. All we have to do is run. I'll be the princess and you'll be the prince. It's a love story, baby, just say yes," I said. He squeezed me tighter and I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

I snuck out to the garden of the school to see Tommy. We kept quiet because we were dead if anyone found out. My friends didn't know.

"Close your eyes. Escape this town for a little while," he said.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

He was my Romeo. I was a scarlet letter. My dad said stay away from me, but we disobeyed. He is everything to me. I continue begging him not to leave.

"Tommy, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting. All we have to do is run. I'll be the princess and you'll be the prince. It's a love story, baby, just say yes," I said.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

"Tommy, my friends are trying tell me how to feel. This love is difficult¸ but it's real," I said.

"Don't be afraid. We'll make it out of this mess," you said.

**Flash forward (they are 18)**

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

I was waiting for Tommy. I got tired of it. I wondered if you were ever coming around. My faith was shaking when he finally arrived on the outskirts of town.

I said," Tommy, save me. I've been feeling all alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come," I said. I didn't know what to think.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Tommy knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. He said," Marry me, Kim. You never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know."

"What about my dad?" I asked.

"I talked to him. Go pick out a white dress," he said.

**Flash forward two years….**

I was married happily to Tommy with a set of twins and another one on the way. Trini and Jason got married. We all lived happily ever after. We were all both young when we first saw each other.

**The End!**


End file.
